


Sirius Black es un Perro, no un Adulto

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: la_torre, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, Holiday Fic Exchange, Humor, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black acepta por mandato del ministro, a Draco Malfoy en Grimmauld Place. ¿Podrán convivir en paz? A veces la edad fisica no es reflejo de la edad mental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Black es un Perro, no un Adulto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridiana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meridiana).



> Historia escrita durante el _Amigo Invisible Navideño 2007_ , para la comunidad [la_torre](http://la-torre.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _AU, personajes muertos en canon, vivos y Post Hogwarts. Que respete al máximo el canon_. Ligeramente Post DH, con algunos cambios. 
> 
> Aunque nunca se han tratado ni se consideran familia, los protagonistas comparten la sangre Black, así que es incesto. Menciones también a Remus/Sirius.

**\- 01 -**

El antiguo Sirius Black no lo hubiera permitido.

No hubiese dejado que bajo ninguna circunstancia un Malfoy fuera un huésped de su casa en Grimmauld Place. Ahora se limitaba a mirar furtivamente al muchacho sentado incómodamente en la cocina, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de haber accedido a tal cosa.

Pero el mundo no se había detenido mientras había permanecido suspendido, inalterable en la materia oscura que era el misterio del velo del ministerio.

**\- 02 -**

Había pocos detalles que recordaba. La fuerza del hechizo de Bellatrix, la noche de la batalla en el ministerio durante el quinto curso de Harry Potter, le había lanzado dentro del arco describiendo una parábola perfecta, y ese plano intangible se lo había tragado dos invaluables años completos, a los que sumaba los consumidos por los Dementores en Azkaban. En algún momento había despertado de un estado similar al coma, con toda su carne y sentidos hipersensibilizados.

Le debía a Harry su retorno.

Según le narró, el mismo Harry había muerto o al menos el horrocrux que llevaba dentro durante los eventos de la batalla final en Hogwarts, pero volvió de las fronteras entre la vida y la muerte (de extraña semejanza a King Cross y cuya guía se la debía al fallecido Dumbledore) atravesando una capa inmaterial parecida al vacío y fue cuando le vio, allí flotando en la nada, quieto y dormido. Harry supuso que si todavía conservaba intacta su corporeidad, entonces cabía la esperanza de devolverle al plano físico. Exactamente no supo la fuerza mental que requirió desplazarlo de allí, pero tiene la certeza que la varita de saúco fue decisiva. Al cabo de un tiempo, apareció ante él dos conos de luz cuyo magnetismo atrajeron su cuerpo y el de Sirius en direcciones distintas. Harry despertó en el bosque prohibido en medio de los mortífagos. Sirius lo hizo delante del velo que se desmoronó al instante.

Harry también le puso al corriente de los pormenores de la guerra, las pérdidas humanas, la situación de la comunidad mágica y la verdad sobre la muerte de su hermano menor Regulus. El chico tuvo cuidado en el resto de los detalles, reiterándole que le había extrañado en los duros tiempos. Pero no hubo palabras o palmadas de hombro que quitaran la pesadumbre, ni la profunda sensación de inutilidad y caducidad que Sirius experimentaba.

Sirius optó por refugiarse en Grimmauld Place, tras abandonar el hospital mágico donde se recuperaba, con todos los aires de autosuficiencia que podía mostrar. Si bien la casa estaba cuidadosamente limpia y se había retirado el retrato insultante de su madre; los muebles viejos y el tapiz amarillento eran testigos mudos de su ausencia. Kreacher se esmeraba en sus atenciones, sorprendiendo a Sirius con su renovada actitud. Pero no había nada que devolviera la chispa que había caracterizado a su amo.

Sirius se entretuvo entonces en reparar cuanto desperfecto encontraba a su paso. También se arriesgó a levantar el encantamiento Fidelius al desintegrarse la Orden del Fénix, por lo que la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black quedó al descubierto por primera vez. Eso mantenía a raya los efectos negativos de su soledad y la autocompasión. Algunas veces el trabajo físico no era tan efectivo y su mente se plagaba de imágenes relacionadas a todo lo nuevo que recién había descubierto o le había contado Harry. Algunas eran soportables, otras le enfurecían, pero había una en especial que le provocaba tremenda tristeza.

Estaba feliz de que Harry estuviera haciéndose una vida y la compartiera con Ginny.  
Estaba sorprendido con el pasado de Dumbledore y su relación con Grindelwald  
Estaba molesto porque los Malfoy hubiesen sobrevivido y porque Severus Snape resultó un héroe disfuncional.  
Y Estaba herido de que Remus Lupin hubiera formado una familia, no con él. Y dolía porque pensaba que de alguna manera ellos dos eran una unidad insoluble.

Pero era obvio que su muerte virtual no cambiaba los engranajes de los procesos mundanos y menos intervenía en las acciones de sus habitantes. Y de un momento a otro enfureció porque se sabía víctima del destino, porque le había robado tiempo y oportunidades y, porque tenía el insano deseo de poder arrebatarles a todos los que conocía lo que habían experimentado en el tiempo que estuvo ausente.

**\- 03 -**

Una tarde después que Harry apareciera para despedirse, pues se marchaba a iniciar sus estudios de auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt le hizo una rápida visita para hacerle una rara petición. No tenía deseos de escucharle realmente, pero no desairó al nuevo ministro quien fue preciso en su solicitud. Necesitaba que alojara al chico Malfoy.

—¿Acaso no tiene una mansión, o sus padres lo han desheredado? —Sirius rió agrio y malhumorado.

—Ya has de saber que a los Malfoy se les otorgó indulgencia por el arrepentimiento mostrado a último momento —Shacklebolt miró gravemente a Sirius por su bufido de indignación—. Pero la sociedad ha presionado para que se investiguen sus propiedades, por aquello de su estimada colección de objetos de magia negra, además de que posiblemente se les juzgue por los actos de violencia contra muggles, uso de maldiciones imperdonables y otros asuntos, de la época en que Voldemort aún no había ascendido por segunda vez, y que no pueden justificar bajo el dominio de la maldición Imperius ya que aún sin líder, promovían la limpieza de sangre y demás lineamientos de los mortífagos. Narcisa no era propiamente uno de ellos, pero confesó el encubrimiento del plan de Draco para asesinar a Dumbledore; aunque este último asunto está cerrado.

—Entonces, ¿El chico no va a ser juzgado? Me han dicho que le vieron practicando magia negra durante la batalla en Hogwarts, luchando a lado de los mortífagos. Lástima que fuera tan cobarde y Snape terminara haciendo el trabajo sucio.

—El cinismo sobra, Sirius. No es que te importara la suerte de Snape ¿No? Draco no va a ser juzgado porque era menor de edad cuando Voldemort le ordenó ejecutar a Dumbledore; además ha sido sometido al Veritaserum, corroborándose que nunca tuvo intención verdadera en ser mortífago, ni en participar en sus ataques, ¡Ni siquiera recibió la marca tenebrosa! Lo suyo era terror, miedo a que dañara a su familia, miedo a morir. Fue cobarde, es cierto. Pero también era un niño, aún lo es a sus 18 años. A pesar de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad no resulta conveniente desprotegerlo.

—Yo tenía 21 años cuando me juzgaron equivocadamente, ¡Doce años pagando un crimen que jamás cometí! Absorbido por esas criaturas malditas. Ahora ya ni siquiera son guardianes de Azkaban. No le haría mal al chico un corto encierro. —Sirius escupió rencor mezclado con la inmadurez aletargada de su tiempo perdido.

—Si te pido que lo aceptes aquí es porque eres parte de su familia, no es que te obligue a comprenderlo o darle afecto. Si Harry lo perdonó, tú puedes, al menos tolerar su presencia —a Shacklebolt se le ocurrió un _no tienes nada mejor que hacer_ pero sabía que era una grave ofensa—. Las condiciones son las siguientes: No puede desaparecerse ni viajar en escoba a ningún lado que no sea acompañado, tampoco es un arresto domiciliario pero es mejor evitarle tentaciones, y semanalmente un inspector vendrá a una breve visita para asegurarse que no se haya metido en problemas. Te prometo que no será una estancia prolongada y, de causarte demasiados dolores de cabeza, lo moveré personalmente a otro sitio. —La voz profunda de Shacklebolt afianzaba las frases como si las hubiera firmado.

Sirius refunfuñó y se rascó la barbilla. Carraspeó tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, recreando mentalmente los posibles escenarios, no hallando ninguno en el que un adolescente altanero se enfrentara exitosamente a un peligroso fugitivo con alter ego peludo y colmillos, también creyó que Harry se sentiría orgulloso si lograba comportarse como un adulto, aunque no incluyera la famosa madurez que le reclamaban constantemente. Finalmente accedió con irritación, moviendo el brazo como si invitara a entrar a un bichejo invisible apostado en la puerta.

Había malas compañías. Había peores situaciones. Y Sirius contempló su varita por si acaso debía anticiparse a los hechos.

**\- 04 -**

Shacklebolt llevó a Draco Malfoy a Grimmauld Place al cabo de unos días. Sirius lo encontró tal y como lo imaginaba: alto, delgado y demasiado rubio. Demasiado fino. Y por si no fuera suficiente, el mohín de asco herencia desde antiguas generaciones Malfoy, acompañaba al par de ojos grises con expresión muerta.

Tuvo el impulso de abofetearlo para comprobar si tenía algo de vida en esa cara tan pálida.

Es lógico que cuando se tienen prejuicios sobre determinadas personas se omitan ciertos detalles, como la forma aprehensiva en que Draco sujetaba su equipaje, su salivación excesiva o el repiqueteo nervioso de su zapato izquierdo.

Al marcharse Kingsley el silencio denso amenazó con ahogarlos, sin mirarse siquiera. Sirius rompió la tensión invocando a Kreacher para que recogiera las maletas de Draco y las colocase en la antigua habitación de Regulus. Luego le señaló al joven las escaleras y se adelantó trepando la madera que crujió bajo su peso. Ambos entraron en la segunda puerta que daba al rellano en el instante que el elfo doméstico desaparecía, probablemente a la cocina, después de acomodar prolijamente las pertenencias de Malfoy. La habitación conservaba el viejo letrero sobre la puerta en la que se leía: _No entrar sin el expreso permiso de Regulus Arcturus Black_ y los adornos Slytherianos, no por aportarle familiaridad a Draco, sino porque sin admitirlo, parecía que era una buena forma de conectarse con su pequeño hermano incomprendido.

—Baja a cenar a las nueve. —Sirius se dirigió brevemente a Draco.

Y le dejó allí, otra vez con ese silencio áspero entre ambos.

**\- 05 -**

Una cuchara raspó el fondo del tazón seguido de un enorme suspiro de satisfacción. Sirius chasqueó la lengua y se frotó el estómago mirando furtivamente a Draco en frente suyo, quien comía con delicadeza, la espalda recta y evitando posar el brazo en la mesa. Podrían ser sus modales toda una cátedra de buenas costumbres sociales, pero Sirius solo veía incomodidad. La tensión en los jóvenes hombros subía por el cuello hasta las venas de la sien. Bajo la luminosidad de la cocina, el cabello platino de Draco proyectaba una sombra sobre sus ojos.

—Bueno chico, hay que dejar claro el asunto.

—Llámeme Malfoy, sino le parece demasiado impersonal. —Draco levantó la mirada un instante antes de concentrarse de nuevo en los restos de la sopa. El matiz de su voz siempre deslizando las sílabas era molesto.

Sirius sospechó que su voz se asemejaba a la de un cachorro intentando morderlo. Ó a un bebé dragón que intenta escupir fuego por primera vez y solamente exhala humo.

—Creo que tu nombre es Draco, y si no me equivoco tenemos la misma sangre Black y no lo tomes a mal, pero me pongo serio con la familia —La nota irónica se le escapó sin remordimiento—. No estás aquí por gusto y no es que yo pretendiera lo mismo, pero no tienes nada que temer si te comportas, no soy un cruel carcelero ni un tirano déspota que se aprovechará de ti... A menos que me obligues a ello —Sirius sonrió ante la reacción de espanto que Draco desvaneció rápidamente—. A sí que te invito a que mantengamos una relación _sana_ el tiempo que te permanezcas aquí. Y llámame Sirius, nada de usted, señor o tío. —Resaltó esto último con desagrado.

—Yo no busqué esto. Yo... hubiera optado por permanecer en mi propia casa o en algún hotel. —Draco simuló demostrar una altiva posición, pero fue más una justificación.

—Lo sé, no te he pedido tu agradecimiento. Me conformo con que no me des problemas.

Al ser retirados los cubiertos, un vago _buenas noches_ finalizó el día.

**\- 06 -**

Tras varios días sin novedad y sin mayor comunicación que los llamados a tomar los alimentos, el primer inspector llamó al número doce. Sirius estaba muy conforme pues se había cumplido con el trato hecho al ministro y no reportaba queja mayor que la falta del mínimo interés del chico en entablar conversación. No es que le importase, pero era muy aburrido ignorar la compañía.

Remus Lupin saludó afectuosamente a Sirius apenas se abrió la puerta. El hombre tenía más canas y arrugas, pero lucía más sano como no le hubiera visto nunca. Y sus ropas ya no eran un dechado de remiendos, ahora tenía un trabajo estable.

Y una esposa estable. Se recordó Sirius con amargura.

—¿No te alegras de verme? Porque yo sí me alegro de verte. —Remus le echó los brazos a Sirius quien tardó en corresponder.

Hubiera querido responder: No.  
Hubiera querido darle un puñetazo a esa expresión soñadora.  
Y hubiera querido besarle si eso no significara hacer el ridículo.

Sirius mostró su mejor sonrisa, le invitó a pasar y le ofreció una bebida. Charlaron sobre los Weasley, Harry y otros temas del momento. Remus enfatizaba las cosas graciosas, Sirius fingía estar atento, pero sólo le observaba con anhelo moribundo. No había nada de él que no añorara, sin embargo no iba a hacer el esfuerzo de averiguar si era recíproco.

Y entonces Remus le mostró orgulloso la foto de su pequeño hijo Ted, tan parecido a su madre. Sirius supo que no había ya nada que hacer al respecto.

Un poco para apresurar la visita, llamó a Draco con más entusiasmo que el que debía imprimir a su voz. El muchacho siempre vestido como si esperase que la próxima vez que solicitaran su presencia fuera para decirle que podía marcharse, bajó con su particular sobriedad al salón principal. Su cara de miedo al reconocer al hombre lobo fue advertida por Remus.

—Hola Draco, vine a ver cómo te encuentras. —Remus le tendió una mano larga y cálida por un tiempo que a Sirius le pareció prolongado.

—No seas descortés, demuestra que tus padres han gastado su plata en algo de provecho. —Instó Sirius pero sólo recibió una mirada aún más asustada.

Draco parecía acorralado e instintivamente dio un paso marcha atrás.

—Está bien, Sirius. No le obligues si no quiere, desde aquí aprecio que se encuentra bien y que no hay ningún problema, ¿Verdad?

—¡Contesta Malfoy! No te voy a permitir que le hagas esos desplantes de niño mimado a un amigo mío.

—¿¡Tú no sabes lo que él es!? —susurró Draco consternado. Como si a plena luz del día fuera obvio que en vez de un hombre castaño saludándole, una bestia hambrienta le olfateaba. Pero Sirius no entendió hasta oírlo—. ¡Un hombre lobo! un lobo...

—¿Acaso supones que va a morderte? ¡Es que eres estúpido! Remus es un buen hombre y su padecimiento está bajo control. Pídele disculpas. —Exigió Sirius indignadísimo apuntando al muchacho con un dedo severo.

—No, tú no sabes nada, no sabes... de qué es capaz... —Draco sentenció con tono ahogado, huyendo hacia la habitación donde dormía, con el atrevimiento que sólo era superado por la velocidad de sus pies.

—¡Maldito mocoso! Ahora mismo llamo a Kingsley para que se lo lleve de mi casa ¡Cómo se atreve! —Sirius apretó las mandíbulas y se desconcertó al encontrar comprensión en los ojos de Remus.

—No es para tanto, no me ofendí realmente —Remus sonrió con pena mientras Sirius pareció ofenderse gravemente—. No te pongas así, pero imagino que Draco ha de tener un grave trauma y no es para menos.

—¿Trauma? ¡Qué trauma ni qué mis pulgas! El te conoce porque fuiste su profesor y no puede venir a estas alturas con ese supuesto miedo, cuando vivió el último año entre mortífagos... mortífagos como el padre que tanto admira.

—Sin ánimos de ofenderte a ti o a tus pulgas —Remus no pudo evitar sonreír—, no tienes idea de lo que el chico vivió y no me refiero a la presencia constante de Voldemort y sus juegos enfermos. Sino particularmente a Fenrir Greyback, quien fue el instrumento de presión que utilizaron para obligar a Draco a tratar de asesinar a Dumbledore. Supe que el lobo y otros miembros de su manada lo acosaban. Y ellos son particularmente sangrientos y sádicos. —El hombre terminó con cierto malestar, posiblemente recordando que también tuvo que convivir con la misma criatura en su misión de espía de Dumbledore.

—Eso no es suficiente. —Sirius se negaba absolver de culpas a Draco.

—Sí lo es. Como también lo es ser encerrado injustamente tanto tiempo. —Remus aprovechó para despedirse de su amigo, quien no dejó de mirarlo con suspicacia.

—Mientras no me vengas que también es suficiente con quitarle la ropa interior a un tipejo frente a media escuela. —Le señaló Sirius a la puerta que se cerraba, refiriéndose inequívocamente a Snape.

—Eso, amigo mío, ya no lo sabremos. Comprende al muchacho. No hagas un alboroto por cada cosa que te moleste de él. Y por favor... —Pero Remus ya no dijo nada más.

Fue una agridulce despedida.

**\- 07 -**

Alboroto es lo que Sirius quería para eliminar ese mal momento. Gritarle un poco al chico, hacerle sentir mal. Tal vez le molestara lo suficiente hasta que ese par de mejillas de color enfermizo se mancharan con un grotesco rubor. Pero Draco se acorazó en la habitación y él se entretuvo bebiendo un Ron añejado que recién había descubierto en el desván.

Esa madrugada sus sueños estuvieron plagados de extrañas criaturas deformes de largas uñas, que desgarraban un muñeco de trapo blanco. Estaba horrorizado e intentaba poner a salvo al juguete, pero era demasiado tarde. Le habían sacado el relleno. Entonces abrazó los restos que quedaban y miró sus ojos de cristal que se estaban despegando del rostro, eran plateados, húmedos. Y un grito brotó de esos labios simulados con barniz, ensordeciéndole. Sirius despertó con el eco del alarido. Pero el sonido distorsionado permanecía agujereándole los oídos. Draco estaba gritando.

Corrió los pocos metros que separaban las habitaciones y entró azotando la puerta, creyendo, aunque sabía que era imposible, que había intrusos en su casa. Lo que se hallaba sobre el lecho era un cuerpo convulsionándose mientras los aullidos se reducían a una serie de hipos incontrolados. Sirius encendió la lámpara y alcanzó a ver a Draco cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada, retorciendo manos y pies en franco esfuerzo por controlarse. El pijama gris oscuro tenía la parte posterior húmeda.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Sirius, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Te pregunté si estás bien. —Fastidiado y somnoliento sacudió al chico que siguió sin responder.

Le arrancó sin delicadeza la almohada para descubrir que el chico lloraba con la boca apretada. Era apenas un hilillo húmedo imperceptible. Lo que resultaba estridente eran las marcas rojas de su cara, quizá debido a la presión de aguantarse el hipo y los temblores, o a la vergüenza de su vulnerabilidad. Pero Sirius no se regocijó con eso. Lejos de algún placer, sintió pena y le devolvió la almohada con suavidad. No le dio palabras de aliento ni le acarició el cabello, tan sólo invocó agua y pañuelos desechables antes de dejarle a oscuras.

**\- 08 -**

Al día siguiente no se mencionó el episodio y no se demostró interés en saberse nada sobre el asunto. Los días subsiguientes fueron monótonos y las visitas de los inspectores (Remus no acudió en esas ocasiones) no demoraban más de quince minutos cada vez. No hubo problemas, pero tampoco hubo señales de que Sirius quedara libre del compromiso de vigilar a Draco. Sin embargo, el muchacho poco a poco fue invadiendo las otras zonas de la casa, primero con recelo y luego con bastante naturalidad, así que a veces pasaba las tardes en el salón leyendo algunos libros que Sirius dejaba intencionalmente por allí, acompañando a Kreacher en la cocina mientras preparaba el postre, en los pasillos contemplando a los cuadros vivientes o husmeando en el resto de las habitaciones, exceptuando la recámara principal. Algunas veces se asomaba a la ventana a observar a los pocos transeúntes, el aire vespertino le incitaba a saltar fuera, pero sabía que Sirius le vigilaba, poco disimuladamente.

Una mañana Sirius escuchó a Draco mantener una conversación con Kreacher, y aunque se acercó sigiloso a la habitación, hablaban en tan bajo volumen que no logró captar palabra alguna, tan sólo percibió la sombra de los dedos deformes del elfo cerrándose como si abrigara algo. Su instinto se puso en guardia al instante, pero la indiferencia del joven y su comportamiento restante le hicieron desistir de las dudas.

Hasta que éste sugirió sutilmente que se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento y que no le haría daño dar un corto paseo por los alrededores.

—¿Exactamente a dónde quieres ir? —Preguntó Sirius enfatizando la frase.

—A ningún lugar en particular, sólo necesito salir un poco —Draco puso su mejor expresión de hastío, sin esfuerzo realmente—. A ti parece gustarte mucho estar dentro de casa, a mí no.

—Si necesitas ir a Gringotts o al callejón Diagon, tendrás que esperar al fin de semana para que pueda acompañarte. Ya te sabes las reglas. Ahora, que si lo que buscas es tiempo para verte a escondidas con tu novia o novio.

—¡No! Si tuviera un novio me habría mandado al demonio con esta situación —Draco disimuló su vergüenza ante la confesión mirando con interés las cortinas del comedor—. Ya me he leído todos tus libros, sólo quiero ir a caminar por ahí, si temes que huya como un _mocoso_ como me llamaste una vez, podrías hacer de centinela y acompañarme. Pero te advierto que te fastidiarás muy pronto de mí.

Sirius observó al muchacho con encanto estudiado. Draco sostuvo el contacto pero no lo toleró de buena manera. Desde su postura desdeñosa afirmó su rostro altivo, en la que su afilada nariz se elevaba sobre su base, como un malcriado a quien le han negado los caprichos. Sus ojos bajos se enfocaban en las manos largas de su guardián.

—Bien... Voy a concederte eso. Vas a salir a curiosear cerca, responsablemente y sin hacer magia. Si tardas demasiado, te pesará. Si convocas magia, te pesará. Si te metes en problemas o huyes...

—Me pesará... Sí, sí me queda lo suficientemente claro.

—No. —Sirius sonrió malvadamente mostrando los dientes—. Les pesará a tus padres.

—Exageras un poco ¿No?... No, no, olvida lo que dije. —Draco se levantó y se alejó hacia la puerta principal, negándole al hombre la ocasión de arrepentirse.

—Son los privilegios de un adulto —Sirius dijo con suficiencia y orgullo exagerados, recreando una pobre imitación de madurez—. Acuérdate que allá afuera eres un Muggle.

—Eres un icono de la desfachatez. —Murmuró Draco al cerrar la puerta.

Sirius no le prestó atención, absorto en la maquinación de una idea.

**\- 09 -**

Draco sospechó que había resultado muy fácil escabullirse de Grimmauld Place. Miró sobre el hombro repetidas veces y tuvo cautela durante el resto del paseo.

Cumplió su palabra. Vagó por los alrededores sin dirección fija con las manos siempre metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y su porte aristocrático, ignorando las construcciones a medio hacer o las casonas maltrechas, apreciando fugazmente la maleza que brotaba de las paredes adhiriéndose a los cascos de cemento, como verdes y brillantes cabellos.

Se detuvo en medio de un solar acondicionado como un escueto parque infantil, atravesando el césped mal cortado para instalarse en un columpio bajo. A pesar de correr el riesgo de manchar sus ropas de herrumbre, se dejó caer en el asiento, estirando sus piernas a todo lo largo, abrazado a las cadenas paralelas a sus costados, y se mantuvo en esa posición observando el cielo teñido del atardecer.

De pronto se inquietó al descubrir algo grande y peludo que lo examinaba a pocos metros. Un perro enorme, de aspecto feroz le gruñó evidenciando la hilera de poderosos dientes. Draco sacó la varita y la mantuvo en guardia, sin apuntarle directamente al animal, para no provocarlo. El perro se le acercó bordeando el camino exterior del parque hasta situarse al frente suyo. El animal definitivamente no le temía y el rubio juzgó prudente marcharse, pero estaba su vena Malfoy que le obligó a quedarse más tiempo.

—Perro feo, este lugar no es tu propiedad, vete saco de pulgas. —Le espetó Draco, burlándose del prejuzgado limitado raciocinio animal.

El perro ladró en lo que constituía a oídos del chico, un airado reclamo y le saltó encima, apoyando sus pesadas patas sobre la chaqueta, dejándole dos impresiones de sus huellas con tierra. Draco cayó de espaldas sobre el pasto y se incorporó maldiciendo al animal que volvió a golpearlo con sus extremidades. El chico le apuntó colérico, pero la chispa que se desprendió de la punta de la varita fue apagada por la saliva del perro al precipitarse sobre él y arrebatársela.

El canino corrió por los límites del campo mordisqueando la varita en su hocico, Draco horrorizado trató de darle alcance sin éxito. Exhausto y colérico se derrumbó cerca de los trampolines, fulminando con la mirada al animal con la poca energía que le quedaba. El pelo húmedo le caía sin orden sobre la cara caliente y se agitaba con sus resoplidos. El perro se le acercó en brincos de alegría, con la intención de motivar al chico a continuar su diversión. Quizá algo le conmovió, porque soltó la varita mojada de baba a sus pies y la empujó repetidas veces para que fuera recogida.

Draco dudó y en un torpe movimiento apartó el trozo maltratado de madera del animal. Tuvo el impulso pasajero de hechizarlo, pero se contuvo con el fin de evitar que Sirius le prohibiera salir solo de nuevo, porque tenía el convencimiento que por mínimo que fuera su descuido, Black descubriría el rastro de magia.

—Tal vez Black sea un perro como tú —Sugirió Draco con los ánimos apaciguados. El perro ladró en protesta—. Oye, tú eres más guapo —El perro ladró de nuevo pero Draco imaginó que se mofaba—. ¡Eres tan sensible como un hipogrifo!

El perro meneó la cola y le lengüeteó las manos. Draco gimió un _¡Ughh!_ en desaprobación.

**\- 10 -**

Dos o tres veces a la semana Draco acudía al mismo parque de su primera salida. Allí el perro le esperaba y él se preguntaba si no tenía dueño u hogar. O si anticipaba su presencia. Al comienzo, el joven no le hizo más comentario que decirle que para ser un perro callejero estaba muy bien alimentado.

En la mansión Malfoy habitaban hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo, diversas criaturas exóticas, ninguna propiamente una mascota o que al menos, demostrara tener una naturaleza dócil e inofensiva. Así que Draco nunca se ocupó de ninguna clase de ser viviente, ni desarrolló ese tipo de lazos afectivos. No obstante con el transcurso de los días el perro revelaba un buen carácter pese a su apariencia no prolija, haciendo que Draco aceptara de buen modo sus correteos y ladridos, hasta el grado de distraerse arrojándole una vara, después de esconder la suya en el bolsillo. Un día le rascó las orejas. En otra oportunidad le acarició el lomo y cuando el perro le miró, se permitió sonreír abiertamente. Y reconoció que sus ojos cristalinos le gustaban mucho.

—Buen chico, Níger, buen chico. —Draco le había puesto _negro_ en latín por su brillante y espeso manto.

A la vuelta de cada paseo, al subir los gastados peldaños de piedra hacia la entrada de Grimmauld Place, el muchacho se enfundaba nuevamente en el adolescente altivo y callado. Sin embargo ya no se sobrecogía ante las inspecciones que Sirius le hacía visualmente, esperando encontrar algo fuera de lugar en él, y aunque dudaba que tuviera buenas razones para ese comportamiento irritante, a veces conseguía devolverle la mirada pero no con la misma intensidad. Había una línea delgada que separaba el simple afán de joderlo un poco con... ¿obsesión? O algún concepto con la misma raíz maniática que no iba a cruzar.

Sirius muy a su disgusto, reconoció (aunque para su persona solamente) que tal vez se había extralimitado en su sentencia sobre el chico. No es que fuera la representación de la amabilidad, ni que le estimara desmesuradamente. Pero, como orgulloso Black, podía alguna vez tragarse sus palabras. Draco opinaba muy a su pesar que la fama de asesino serial de Sirius era tan infundada como peligroso era Níger. Y curiosamente, haciendo esa comparación, no pudo evitar divertirse ante las semejanzas entre el animal y Black. Concretamente en las ínfulas de su falsa antipatía.

**\- 11 -**

—¿Qué sabes de los perros, Sirius? —La pregunta formulada con casualidad, le tomó por sorpresa durante la cena.

—Que tienen cuatro patas, agitan la cola como si tuviera vida propia, ladran por las noches, muerden, tienen rabia y pulgas, sueltan pelo, babean... ¡Ah! Y apestan cuando se mojan. —Sirius enumeró los conceptos acompañándolos con muecas de disgusto—. Rompen cosas, cagan por todos lados...

—Los aprecias demasiado ¿No? —Le dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

—Los aprecio... fuera de mi casa.

—Pues deberías alguna vez convivir con uno.

—¿A qué viene eso? Se ve que nunca has tenido un perro en tu vida.

—Tengo uno... bueno, creo tenerlo. Aunque claro, cuando me vaya tendré que buscar la forma de llevármelo y... —Draco paulatinamente bajó la voz hasta casi enmudecer.

—¿Tienes uno o planeas robarte uno? —Sirius le miró con sorna.

—Es un perro que anda vagando por aquí. Le he puesto nombre y me da la impresión que es muy inteligente. Es mío, no creo que nadie se haya ocupado de él antes.

—No te sientas insultado si te digo que no creo que estés capacitado para cuidar un perro. No es un juguete, si te aburres de él no puedes tirarlo a la calle como si fuera un objeto roto. Necesita atención y disponibilidad para educarlo y brindarle cariño. Mejor te compras un oso de felpa.

—No me vengas con que no puedo tener una mascota. No soy estúpido. —Draco ocultó el tono molesto de su voz, pero sus pupilas empequeñecieron como agujas.

—No hablo de tu inteligencia, sino de tu integridad. No te mereces el afecto de ese animal.

Draco se sintió agredido y herido. Aceptaba que había tenido cuanto hubiese deseado en el instante en que lo solicitaba a sus padres, que no conocía la carencia económica y que durante toda su vida le habían inculcado la egolatría y el egoísmo. Había nacido para que le sirvieran, mientras su educación se orientaba a las artes oscuras; pero un año había bastado para descubrir que bajo las máscaras de aristocrática perfección, su familia era vil sirviente de Voldemort, humillados y degradados a escoria. Y recordaba cada noche el hálito pestilente de Greyback sobre su cuello, relamiéndose con la pulsación descontrolada de su sangre. Y no menos, recordaba con una mezcla de vergüenza y alivio que Potter le había salvado del fuego maldito que estuvo a punto de consumirlo, por encima de sus diferencias.

Y si algo quedaba flotando en su interior desprovisto de sus defensas cardinales, era el orgullo.

—No te lo tomes personal, Sirius. Pero haces alarde de una sabiduría que no tienes. Hasta el momento no has estado a la altura de tu boca. Eres infantil y absurdo. Eres la mofa de un adulto.

Sirius imaginó una cuchilla filosa en vez de lengua guardándose en el paladar de Malfoy y quiso arrancársela. Literalmente. En súbita cólera pateó la silla hacia atrás al erguirse y en dos zancadas cubrió la distancia hasta Draco y lo levantó de su asiento. Los insultos le quedaron obstruidos al chico al ser tomado del cuello y su espalda resintió el impacto contra la pared. Nunca habían estado tan cerca uno del otro y bajo otras circunstancias, los detalles que eran muy llamativos en ese momento, tendrían un significado más profundo.

Draco usó el resto de su energía para equilibrarse, pero las manos del hombre, grandes y rugosas ejercían una fuerza descomunal. Eran de la misma estatura y la misma complexión ligera, de ojos rasgados similares y grises, los de Draco casi plata, los de Sirius casi azules. El rostro de Draco enrojeció por el esfuerzo, Sirius por el enojo. Draco con sus rasgos afilados aparentaba romperse con facilidad; Sirius con su cuerpo fibroso y flaco era un látigo destructivo. Sirius podría pensar que Draco era delicado y bello con su piel adolescente, suave y su actitud soberbia. Draco podría creer que Sirius era atractivo con la inmadurez de sus arrebatos y la forma en que el largo cabello negro enmarcaba la furia de sus ojos.

Pero no había poética atracción en el puntapié que Draco le propinó a su agresor cerca de la entrepierna para liberarse. Ni líbido febril en el jalón de cabellos que recibió el joven de parte de Sirius para impedir que corriera a refugiarse. Había casi la misma violencia que en la pasión sexual pero sin el deleite.

—Me lastimas... déjame, suel... tame... —Ante el desgaste de Draco, Sirius lo soltó—. Eres paranoico. Con razón dicen que Azkaban te dejó loco... —Draco puso una distancia prudente entre ellos.

—No permitiré que un crío de mortífagos venga a insultarme en mi propia casa, después de aprovecharse de mi hospitalidad. ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

Kreacher apareció emitiendo un gritito horrorizado.

—¡Kreacher tráeme mis cosas! ¡Todas mis cosas! —le rogó Draco.

—No vas a ningún lado Kreacher, tú sólo me obedeces a mí —Le apuntó Sirius duramente—. Te marchas así como estás Malfoy.

—¡Amo Black, joven Malfoy! —El viejo Kreacher sufría debatiéndose entre las órdenes, obligándose a castigarse con el atizador que llevaba en mano. Se dio en plena mollera.

Sirius hizo el amago de evitar que el viejo Kreacher se castigara, mientras sus sollozos eran lamentables. Draco extrajo su varita e invocó su equipaje. El hombre se abalanzó sobre las pertenencias y atrapó un pequeño bolso que había salido disparado curiosamente desde la cocina.

—¡Puedes quedarte con eso! ¡Maldito Black neurótico! —Y sin darle tiempo para que lo detuviera, Draco azotó la puerta principal fundiéndose en la noche.

Sirius se sacudió la larga cabellera con odio y desató el bolso de terciopelo negro; La bilis le perforaba el estómago y cuando vio su contenido, las arcadas fueron incontenibles. Dentro, produciendo un tintineo metálico al chocar unas con otras, resplandecían un puñado de balas de plata y dos gemas verdes.

**\- 12 -**

Balas de plata. Para matar hombres lobo.

Sirius tuvo una desquiciada visión donde Remus Lupin era acribillado por un niño. No concebía el asesinato en Draco pero no hallaba explicación coherente para tal material. Mientras Kreacher se había provocado tremenda hinchazón en la cabeza sin dejar de golpearse.

—¡Kreacher basta! ¡DETENTE! —Sirius le arrebató el atizador y se desplomó junto al elfo doméstico con el rostro enfermo—. ¿Tú sabes algo de esto? ¡Contesta!

Le llevó alrededor de veinte minutos a Kreacher controlarse por completo, primero escupiendo en sollozos palabras incoherentes, hasta tranquilizarse lo suficiente para admitir que Draco le había pedido que guardase el secreto. Kreacher apretaba las mandíbulas debatido entre el honor y la obediencia.

—El joven Malfoy le pidió algo a Kreacher y Kreacher prometió... —El elfo miraba con ojos desorbitados el atizador que Sirius aferraba— guardar su tesoro, hasta encontrar un artesano que restaurara la serpiente...

—¿Cuál serpiente, qué tesoro? ¡Hablas de magia negra! Te exijo que continúes.

—...La serpiente que resguarda la varita. Y colocarle sus ojos de nuevo. El obsequio estaría completo.

—¡No entiendo ni una palabra! ¿Varitas y serpientes? ¿Malfoy no pensaba hacerle daño a alguien? ¡Explícate de una buena vez! —Sirius agarró el extremo del delantal sucio que Kreacher vestía.

—El joven Malfoy quería un regalo para su padre. La serpiente de plata con ojos de cristal verdes que protegen la varita. —Kreacher invocó un pedazo de pergamino desde su guarida bajo la caldera de la cocina, y se lo tendió a su amo.

Era un grabado esquemático que reproducía un mango largo metálico, cuya cabeza era una serpiente con sus peculiares rendijas alargadas donde se incrustaban las piedras. Sirius reconoció el diseño porque era un famoso accesorio de Lucius Malfoy, que presumía empotrado en un bastón y en cuyo interior ocultaba su varita.

—Si Lucius ya tiene uno ¿Por qué Draco le regalaría uno idéntico? Creo que el hombre aprecia los objetos únicos. —Sirius intentó escucharse irónico pero se sentía contrariado.

—No hay otro. El que había fue fundido en lo que hay en la bolsa. El joven Malfoy se lo dijo a Kreacher. Por eso él quería volver a formar la serpiente y devolvérsela a su padre. Kreacher ayudó.

Sirius, obviando el temblor de Kreacher ante la traición de un secreto, le ordenó expresamente que no se castigara, también le entregó el bolso y pidió que lo guardase. Kreacher acarició el terciopelo, hizo una reverencia y se esfumó. Mientras, se le ocurrió contactar con el único que creyó que le ayudaría a reparar su error, aunque tuviera que confrontar el reproche de aquellos ojos ambarinos.

—Remus, es urgente. Necesito que vengas a mi casa —La cabeza de Sirius brillaba dentro de la chimenea de su amigo—. Es sobre el chico Malfoy.

**\- 13 -**

Remus se apareció a los pocos segundos, con esa mirada reprobatoria que no necesitaba palabras para acompañar su significado. Llevaba puesto una capa de viaje, pero calzaba pantuflas y olía a talco de bebé.

—¿Dónde está Draco?

—Lo eché de la casa. Fue una estupidez, me insultó y respondí o fue al revés... No recuerdo. Enfurecí, ¡Oh, Dios! fui tan inmaduro.

—¡Sal a buscarlo! no ha de estar a mucha distancia; no traía escoba, no hay otra red Flú cerca y no se desapareció, porque Shacklebolt ya hubiera derribado tu puerta, ya que le puso un rastreador encima, por si acaso.

Sirius se ofendió por la absoluta falta de confianza hacia su persona, pero se disipó de inmediato al reconocer que tenían razón en dudar sobre él y su incapacidad de resolver los problemas adecuadamente.

—Lo haré, pero antes necesito saber y sé que tú conoces el porqué. ¿Qué ocurrió con Greyback? Malfoy tenía una pequeña bolsa atiborrada de balas de plata, que provenían de la casaca de la varita de su padre. Balas de plata que sirven para asesinar hombres lobo. ¿No es coincidencia?

Remus se sentó y suspiró. Le indicó a Sirius que tomara el sillón.

—Lo que sé proviene de Greyback, así que puede estar distorsionado o exagerado, pero me temo que no hay mucha diferencia con lo que sucedió en verdad. Ahora bien, el final de Greyback es de todos conocidos, pero no con exactitud.

» Cuando Lucius fue apresado, Voldemort usó a Draco para sus fines, no con la intención de convertirlo en mortífago pues el valor que el chico demostrara no lo ameritaba. Voldemort le hizo pagar los errores de Lucius al ordenarle matar a Dumbledore. Fenrir Greyback lo vigilaría y lo mantendría _motivado_ , así que constantemente amenazaba con morder a su padre o a él, y devorar a su madre, usando descripciones detalladas que acompañaba con un acoso físico espeluznante.

» Imagina su fétido aliento mientras le susurraba a Draco, con toda la piel sucia y las uñas ensangrentadas, sus ojos amarillos lascivos, y su saliva espesa sobre la cara, brazos y donde encuentre piel disponible, porque le gusta probar a sus posibles víctimas con antelación

» Es... indescriptible. Pero eso es lo que hacía Fenrir Greyback para infundir miedo. Si bien no abusó de Draco, algunas veces era violento. Él sabía exactamente hasta que punto y en qué forma herir para hacer doler y sangrar sin contaminarte. Aunque no es su mayor aspiración. Si fuera por él media Inglaterra estaría habitada por hombres lobo. Draco tiene marcas en la espalda. No sé si es cierto. Pero Greyback lo contó una noche que me encontraba haciendo el contrabando de información para Dumbledore. Comprenderías a Draco si escucharas el regocijo de Fenrir al burlarse de sus súplicas.

» Fenrir cayó durante la batalla de Hogwarts a manos de Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom, pero no murió, aunque su cuerpo fue apilado con los cadáveres. Entonces Lucius Malfoy le dio el tiro de gracia poco antes de huir del castillo. Esto que te cuento ya es una suposición mía. Al enterarse Lucius de la humillación de la que era objeto su hijo, hizo fundir en secreto la funda de su varita, quizás imaginó que tendría que rematarlo y que unas pocas balas no serían suficientes. Tuvo su oportunidad de venganza al percatarse que Voldemort era menguado por Harry, pues ya no tendría señor a quien servir ni temer.

» Si me preguntas porqué usó uno de sus objetos favoritos, te diré que hasta el más equivocado de los padres sabe renunciar cuando los hijos corren peligro. Y la plata de ese objeto, no dudo que fuera la idónea por su pureza.

Sirius emitió un gemido de aprobación ahogado. No le cabía la culpa en el pecho. No podría haber adivinado, pero eso no justificaba que padeciera una severa incapacidad para resolver cualquier conflicto. Quizá lo complicado sería expresar hábilmente una disculpa razonable y convincente.

—Me voy Sirius, busca al muchacho. Evítame la pena de tener que avisar al ministro.

Sirius se transformó en Perro, no Canuto sino Níger, como le había llamado Draco y buscó rastros que aún no se desvanecían por completo en la humedad nocturna.

**\- 14 -**

El aire contenía partículas que Sirius bajo su condición de animago aislaba con su fino olfato para identificarlas. El aroma de Draco, compuesto de jabón y colonia, de sudor y adrenalina, de miedo y enojo le condujo hasta King Cross, a quince minutos de distancia. La zona muggle estaba a media capacidad. A trote veloz recorrió el área de abordaje, dirigiéndose al andén 9 3/4. Al atravesar el portal mágico disfrazado como un macizo bloque de ladrillos, se refugió en la penumbra para adquirir su forma humana.

Algunos magos esperaban pacientemente el expreso, otros abordaban un viejo ferrocarril que emitía largas columnas de humo ocre. Las taquillas estaban desiertas, los dispensadores mágicos de café y golosinas, vacíos. En las hileras de asientos, un par de ancianos dormitaban, y refugiado al fondo, estaba Draco, alerta y con el cuello de su chaqueta levantado. Sirius se deslizó con calma, pero el chico se percató de su presencia y se puso en guardia, con la varita bien agarrada en clara intención de maldecirlo si se acercaba más.

Sirius hizo una señal indicando que no llevaba varita. Abrió los brazos y avanzó lo suficiente como para ocupar un asiento cercano a Draco. Le miró un instante y se apoyó contra el respaldo, observando el frente de las vías sin inmutarse por el ruido de las máquinas al ponerse en movimiento. Esperó lo suficiente para que su voz no fuera amortiguada.

—Lo siento. —Era tan simple y tan complicado a la vez. Sirius no tenía el hábito del arrepentimiento.

—No te escuché, Black. Estás mascullando. —Draco frunció los labios en fastidio.

—¡Dije que lo siento! —exclamó con ojos desorbitados.

—Pierdes tu tiempo con tan mala actitud.

Draco se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. Sirius tomó su equipaje y tiró de él. Draco no dudó en apretarle la varita en el cuello.

—No te atrevas a venir con tus ojos de cachorro arrepentido después de la escena que armaste —Sirius sacudió la cabeza ante el comentario—. Si te provoco malestar, no veo la razón de que me aceptaras en tu casa. No te lo pedí. No me siento obligado a permanecer en ella. ¡Y no me salgas con la idiotez de que somos Familia! —Draco enrojeció ligeramente, su nariz arrugada—. Tía Bella te odiaba.

—Bella es el ejemplo perfecto que los equivalentes se rechazan visceralmente. Te acepté por petición personal del ministro —admitió Sirius—. Prometí que evitaría que te metieras en problemas y tal. Pero finalmente fui yo quien los ocasionó.

—Pues quedas deslindado de tu responsabilidad —Draco tiró de su maleta pero Sirius no cedió—. ¡No me obligues a hechizarte! —Encendió una chispa que el otro atrapó con la mano desnuda, quemándole la palma. Su gesto de dolor impresionó a Draco. Sirius aprovechó para desarmarlo.

—Escúchame Draco, vas a volver conmigo, aunque me vea forzado a... —Sirius tomó la varita e hizo desaparecer las pertenencias del chico, quien alarmado, estuvo a punto de gritar. Pero el hombre le cubrió la boca con la mano libre—. Pon atención muchacho, que esto sucede sólo una vez en la vida. —Sirius pegó su cuerpo al otro y musitó en su oreja con una exhalación—. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Se supone que soy un hombre racional, pero lamentablemente me domina el instinto para ejecutar mis acciones. Y tienes razón, no soy un adulto. Podría argumentar que nunca tuve oportunidad de crecer y madurar encarcelado en Azkaban, pero no he procurado hacer algo al respecto excepto lamentarme de eso. —Sirius había tomado el rostro de Malfoy entre sus manos—. Y reconozco que no te odio, simplemente envidiaba tu suerte, además de todos los prejuicios absurdos que he tenido la oportunidad de desechar ahora que te he observado en estos días.

Sirius le soltó y lo miró con intensidad. El muchacho tenía esa expresión clínica, examinando a conciencia lo escuchado, desmenuzando el contenido de las palabras en busca del significado de lo que no se había dicho. Lo evocado, lo percibido.

Podría creerle. Quería hacerlo. Lo sabía... ¿Lo permitiría?

—Das por contado tu poder de convencimiento —Draco le dijo con su típico arrastre de palabras—. ¿Cuál es el beneficio si vuelvo contigo?

—Bueno, esperaba que fuera suficiente con no ocasionar un problema mayor. Tus padres no se enterarán y no me odiarán más de lo necesario. Kingsley Shacklebolt tampoco lo sabrá y ambos quedaremos en la posición de hombres maduros y cabales.

Sirius esperó mayor resistencia, pero Draco le sorprendió con su espontaneidad. El chico le sujetó de la mano que no estaba herida, provocándole un escalofrío con su extraña tibieza.

—¿Qué esperas? Tú tienes la varita; haznos desaparecer. —Draco ordenó con una sonrisa desconocida.

**\- 15 -**

Kreacher se conmovió hasta las lágrimas cuando ambos aparecieron en el vestíbulo. Corrió a tirarse sobre los pies del chico, suplicando que lo castigase por revelar el secreto que le había sido confiado. Draco le aseguró que no tenía importancia. Pero Sirius le ordenó a Kreacher que devolviera a su dueño, el pequeño bolso con la plata y las gemas.

—Ya no es un secreto. No tiene caso pedirle a Kreacher que siga guardándolo. —Sirius se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al salón.

—Supongo que no me preguntarás qué contiene ni para qué lo necesito. Hiciste tu labor con Kreacher —Draco observó la cabeza golpeada del elfo al recibir el paquete—. Así que, sin otra novedad, me retiro a darme un buen baño.

—No sólo con Kreacher... —Sirius armaba un jaleo, abriendo y azotando portezuelas.

—¿Disculpa? —Draco se asomó a la estancia con curiosidad. Sirius tenía metidas las manos en el mobiliario donde se guardaba la vajilla, la cristalería y otros objetos de valor.

—No sólo Kreacher hizo revelaciones interesantes. Esas balas tenían un propósito muy diferente ¿No? —El hombre sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba y lo encerró en su puño—. Creo que para hacerle un regalo a tu padre, te hace falta una bala... Bueno, no tengo una, pero creo que esto servirá. —Sirius entregó a Draco un dedal de plata. El chico le observó incrédulo, mientras Black se marchaba canturreando a la cocina.

**\- 16 -**

Draco tomó un largo baño, frotándose bien hasta enrojecer. Salió de la tina con desgano, la toalla enrollada en su estrecha cadera, el pelo húmedo goteando por la espalda y reteniéndose en tres líneas que atravesaban la piel sobre el pulmón derecho.

Draco se miró al espejo. Se talló el rostro cansinamente y se dio la vuelta, observando con detenimiento las cicatrices largas, blanquecinas; recordó que cuando estaban frescas le habían parecido horrorosas y no soportaba siquiera tocarlas para limpiarse la sangre. Ahora, eran una especie de tatuaje que le contaría historias por el resto de su vida: de dolor y humillación. Pero lo más importante, de supervivencia. Y esperaría sin presionarse, el día en que ya no tuviera pesadillas y pudiera observar esas marcas con orgullo.

Tocaron a la puerta, y sin esperar permiso, Sirius abrió la cerradura. Draco se volvió con un respingo, sintiéndose desnudo.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormido. Mira Draco, ya sé que comenzamos mal, ó siendo correctos, nunca comenzamos nada porque siempre ha estado mal esta familia. Pero ahora que se ha reducido a ti y a mí... Disculpa si excluyo a tus padres... Hagámonos la vida fácil, ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Sirius se notaba extrañamente nervioso y mecía los pies al tiempo que sonreía.

Draco asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza sin cambiar de lugar, con una mano en la cintura asegurando la toalla. Sirius pareció satisfecho y giró los talones para salir de la habitación.

—Gracias, por el dedal. —Sirius se volvió sorprendido, mostrando todos los dientes en su amplia sonrisa, las pupilas a juego. Pero se le desdibujó la expresión al posar su atención en el reflejo del espejo, donde eran obvias las cicatrices del muchacho.

Sirius se llevó las manos al cabello y se dirigió a Draco. El chico se cohibió cuando aquél le pidió que se diera la vuelta y accedió sólo por la amabilidad que emanó de sus ojos. Sirius posó los dedos largos sobre las marcas, recorriéndolas suavemente con las yemas. Todo el conjunto le conmovía: el cuello delgado y flexionado hacia adelante, la piel tersa y pálida, los hombros alineados y el ligero temblor de Draco ante su contacto. Eso era precisamente lo que le afectaba:

La aceptación de su toque.

—Remus era un niño pequeño cuando Fenrir lo mordió para vengarse de sus padres. —Sirius susurró a modo de confidencia.

—No sabía que Greyback era el culpable de su condición —Draco giró para encontrarse de frente con Sirius, a mínima distancia—. Creo que le debo una disculpa.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Pero digamos que te entendió; ahora sé que tu temor era válido. Aunque es irónico que lo diga, debes creer que Remus jamás haría daño consentido, a diferencia de mí, como puedes saber, a veces soy una bestia —Sirius abrió la boca simulando rugir—. Pero una bestia guapa.

—Guapa y sin marcas. —admitió Draco avergonzado por su atrevimiento. Sirius le aferró de los hombros.

—Las marcas a veces exaltan la belleza. —Sirius se balanceó sobre Draco y se retiró algunos centímetros, confundido. Tras una pausa incómoda se retiró a su alcoba, mascullando a su paso cosas incomprensibles.

**\- 17 -**

Sirius no supo de qué modo debía tomar la noticia. Lo conveniente hubiera sido que se alegrara, porque al fin Draco Malfoy tenía permiso expreso del ministro para marcharse a casa. Sus padres habían recibido un veredicto culposo, aunque de sentencia corta y su mansión estaba libre de investigaciones. Cuando el muchacho fue informado, su bien nombrado guardián se reservó la emotividad en lo profundo del pecho, y le advirtió que debía alistar su equipaje si no deseaba perder el tiempo.

—¿Sabes, Sirius? Creo que nos merecemos un brindis por nuestra tolerancia mutua. —Draco se dirigió al comedor y extrajo un par de copas, señalando a Sirius que le acompañase.

—¡Ese Whisky lo estoy reservando para navidad!

Pero Draco ya había descorchado la botella.

Una copa, dos... cinco y siete más tarde, el líquido dorado se agitaba libre entre las copas sostenidas con manos torpes. Un brindis por la madurez, otro por la estupidez. Que si uno por los amigos, otro por la familia. Que si uno por Kreacher y otro por Níger.

—Por los perros en general —Declaró Sirius—. Y los lobos, ciervos y ratas... —Finalizó para sí mismo.

—Creí que odiabas a los perros. —Draco estaba cómodamente tirado en el sofá, apoyado en un codo, mientras con el brazo libre alzaba la copa.

—Ah... Es que los perros y yo somos idénticos, ya sabes lo que te dije sobre Bellatrix y yo. Cuando te pareces demasiado a alguien, terminas odiándole.

—Yo no te odio, ¿Tú me odias, acaso? —Fingió sentirse herido. Se enderezó y se colocó al lado de Sirius haciendo pucheros.

—No, eres muy rubio, yo no. Eres frágil, yo no. Eres joven, yo no. Eres malcriado, yo no —Sentenció como una verdad, destornillándose de risa—. Eres... lo opuesto a mí. Y los opuestos... —Se puso serio, dirigiendo su vista a la nariz afilada de Draco y luego a las comisuras de su boca. Draco tosió y al levantar los ojos, Sirius vio su propio reflejo en aquellos iris brillantes.

—Dímelo o haz algo al respecto. —Ordenó Draco con impaciencia arrojando la copa sobre la alfombrilla, donde estaba también la botella.

Y Sirius obedeció con apuro. Como si el tiempo se agotase y un largo anhelo comprimido se desdoblase desde el tórax y se arrojase sobre Draco para apropiarse de su cara y de su cuello. Fue torpe, pues sus reflejos alterados por el alcohol, no atinaban a los lugares a los que estaban destinadas las manos. Fue intenso, porque libres de inhibiciones, su conciencia se expandía jubilosa ante la exploración. Fueron besos y caricias extensiones de jadeos, fue un juego y una entrega más profunda que apasionada, más tierna que ardiente, y sobre todos los conceptos, fue libre y genuina.

Los primeros besos cayeron como gotas de lluvia, intermitentes y livianos. Sirius le besó los párpados, las mejillas y los labios para proseguir en la clavícula; también besó las manos y las colocó sobre su propio pecho, que se sacudía con temblor infantil contrastado con las arrugas finas de sus ojos y los pómulos altos. Draco se le fue encima con la exigencia voraz de su tacto, aplastándole con todo su cuerpo, mientras abría la boca para atrapar la suya en un gemido ronco. Luego hubo una confusión de brazos y piernas; dedos sobre la espalda y sobre el vientre, pies que se frotaban unos con otros. También hubo una lengua húmeda deslizándose por la columna y dientes marcados sobre los hombros. Después de satisfacer ese incipiente deseo, la intensidad disminuyó hasta convertirse en el suave arrullo con el que Sirius adormeció a Draco.

Sirius encontró en esa ocasión el reflejo de sí mismo en Draco, desprovista de sus limitaciones y amarguras. Draco se dejó hacer, acomodándose entre los brazos de Sirius, descubriendo una confianza renovada. No hubo mayor intimidad física. Ya se habían reconocido por completo.

**\- 18 -**

Draco se fue a la mañana siguiente.

Sirius le ofreció su chimenea para viajar por la red Flú. Pero el joven declinó la oferta, diciéndole que no podía marcharse hasta encontrar a Níger, porque definitivamente pensaba llevárselo consigo.

—Níger no estará en el parque —Sirius puso tal cara funesta que Draco temió una mala noticia—. Porque él está aquí, en mi casa.

—¡No es posible! ¿Dónde lo tienes escondido, malvado? —Bromeó Draco echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Primero tienes que prometerme que no vas a taparme a insultos ni te irás desairado. —Draco entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, pero Sirius no prosiguió hasta que el chico afirmó que no tendría un arranque de ira—. Te juro que Níger te aprecia, incluso que te quiere. Y si pudiera hablar te diría que se divirtió contigo y que va a extrañarte mucho... —Draco ahora tenía una mirada asesina—. Pero él no puede irse contigo.

—Y yo te juro que voy a golpearte si no me traes a Níger en este instante. —Draco le apuntó con el dedo, usando el matiz típico cuando enfurecía.

—Níger es mío y se llama Canuto. Níger soy yo. —Y Sirius hizo demostración de una hábil transformación.

El enorme perro de aspecto feroz, sacudió su pelaje y se restregó en las piernas de Draco quien sorprendido, no acertó a pronunciar palabra alguna, pero instintivamente acarició el lomo del animal. Sirius regresó a su aspecto normal con un ¡Plop! sonoro.

—No puedo creer lo que me hiciste —Draco le pegó con su puño en el pecho a Sirius—. ¡Correteé contigo y me babeaste! ¡Y cómo olvidar que fuiste tú quien decidió que no era apto para tener una mascota!

—Ya habíamos resuelto ese último punto. No podía revelarme ante ti, porque no podía adivinar si me delatarías. Soy un animago no registrado y nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza hacerlo.

—Todo un gesto de madurez, ¿No te parece? —Draco señaló irónico.

—Precisamente. Hay asuntos en los que soy muy reservado. —Sirius le acarició el cabello al muchacho y le besó la frente.

—Sólo puedo disculparte si me permites venir a visitar a _Níger_ de vez en cuando, pero te advierto que traeré una correa para llevarlo a la calle y croquetas para que se alimente. —Draco le pellizcó la mejilla a Sirius. Luego depositó un último beso en su boca.

—Níger y Canuto están totalmente de acuerdo.

~▣~


End file.
